I'll Do Anything For You Haleb
by Pllspobyhaleb
Summary: Nothing we had was real, everything was just a joke to him, an act. / Haleb / Some Spoby In Later Chapters / Multi-Chapter /
1. Chapter 1: Dark Cave

**Information:**

Story takes off when Hanna finds out Caleb was working for Jenna.

•••

**Hanna's POV:**

I can't believe it. He was spying on me. The whole time. Nothing we had was real, everything was just a joke to him, an act. And I believed he loved me. I must be pretty stupid.

"I can't believe it. You were spying on me. The whole time." I say, nearly yelling. But I don't care.

"No. Hanna, not the whole time." I roll my eyes. He takes a step towards me. I want to take a step back, but I'm frozen. My feet are glued to the ground. As if the universe is telling me to stay. Or forcing me to stay. He takes this as encouragement and puts his hand on my shoulder, which I whip it away instantly. "At least let me explain. Jenna payed me to make myself available to you. At first, I thought it was some stupid chick fight. But then I realized something real was going on between us. And then Jenna started asking questions. Questions I didn't like. And, Hanna, as soon as I realized that what we had was real, I told Jenna to back the hell off. I told her it was done. I was out."

"Hanna..." Caleb starts. I don't look him in the eye. Because I know that if I do... if I look into those chocolate eyes... those beautiful eyes... I'll fall for him. And that can't happen. I'm stronger than that. Or at least I need to pretend to be.

"No, Caleb. Save it." I say harshly, still avoiding eye contact.

"Hanna, I really do love you." He says quietly. I'm having an extremely hard time figuring out if he's lying. I mean, he's lied to me before. What's stopping him now? But on the other side... what if he's actually telling the truth? _No.__Stop, Hanna. He's lying. He's a liar. He used you. _I shake my head to snap out of my thoughts.

"Caleb..." I say, way too softly than I intended to. "Caleb, I trusted you. I believed you. I loved you. I gave you everything I had in me. I told you everything." I pause. I think of that night in the tent. I told him everything in me. Everything. Well, except for -A. But that doesn't count. "Just go, Caleb."

I watch as all the colour drains from his face. So he's a good actor, too. I mentally roll my eyes. A small voice in the back of my mind softly cries, 'he's telling the truth. He loves you. Listen to him.' but I push that voice away. It's a liar. Just like Caleb.

But what if he is telling the truth? What if he really does love me?

I let the thought linger in my mind for only a moment before I push it away. I look to Caleb and try to give him the best glare I can, but I know it's no use. I know he can see my love for him behind my glare. I knew I shouldn't have looked him in the eye. I knew I'd fall for him again.

Soon after, I see the tiniest glimmer of hope in his eyes. As if someone just gave him a flashlight in a dark cave. But all I see is a dark cave. With not even the tiniest light to guide me through.

•••

Author's Note:

Hey guys, so I promised some Haleb stories, so here ya go!

This is going to be multi-chapter, and obviously the chapters will get longer than this, as this is kind of an introduction chapter.


	2. Chapter 2: Drunk

**Caleb's POV:**

Grief does not even begin to describe my feelings right now as I walk away from Hanna's house. She completely hates me. And, I mean, she has every right to. I hate me, too. I was so stupid. I let go of the one thing that I loved. The one person who loved me and could turn my frown into a smile. Hanna was my everything. And I lost her. Let her go. Just like that.

The one person I care about is gone. Actually, to be more specific, I blew it. If only I could do something to prove to Hanna that I love her. And that I did since that night she caught me living at school. I just looked her in the eye and instantly fell in love. I just didnt know it yet.

I need to do something. I'm not letting go this easily. I just can't.

In that moment, I promised myself that I would do whatever it takes to get my Hanna back.

•••

**Hanna's POV:**

Caleb just left. Just like that. I hate myself for it, but I miss him already. Why did I make him leave? I need some serious girl talk from someone. Spencer? I dont feel like listening to her _I told you so _speech. Aria? What does she know? She's dating her teacher. Emily? She's not exactly into boys. Hmmm...

And then it hits me. I need wine. Alcohol. Alcohol solves everything.

No, no it really doesn't. But I'd like to think it does for a couple hours.

So I walk over to the alcohol cabinet and open it. I grab a bottle of wine and set it at the table, staring at it.

Should I do it? _No._ Its alcohol, when has alcohol ever solved anything? _Maybe._ Im sure alcohol has solved something. _Yes._ Itll make me forget. _Totally._ Theres nothing really for me to lose. And without any more thinking, I just grab the bottle, open the cap and gulp the whole thing in just five minutes. I then set the empty bottle of wine on the table and sit down and think.

My thoughts are blurred and I have no idea what's going on. I have a sudden urge to call Mona. As I clumsily type in her number into my phone, I'm frustrated when it goes to voicemail.

"Hey, it's Mona. Leave a message."

"Hey, Mon. I just wanted to say hi. And elephants aren't red." After slurring practically every letter, I hang up. Now that's done.

And now there's only one thing on my mind... or should I say person. I grab my keys and run out the door to Caleb's apartment.

•••

**Caleb's POV:**

I'm currently staying at an apartment I'm renting. It's small, but it's better than sleeping at school. Since my phone business is going fine, I have just enough money to stay here. It has a small living room with just a couch and a tv, a tiny kitchen with just a fridge, a stove and a sink, a tiny bedroom that could just fit a double bed and a tiny desk and a small bathroom.

But I don't need much room to flop on the couch and start crying. And so I do. I cry my eyes out. I lost the person I loved. I've been crying for about ten minutes when I hear a knock on my door. I wipe my tears away and walk over to see who it is.

When I open the door, I'm surprised to see Hanna. Why is she here? I brace myself. In the movies, this is the part where the guy gets yelled at and/or slapped. But that's definitely not what comes to me. I suddenly feel Hanna's warm arms around me in a hug. Out of shock, I'm silent. But she's not.

"Caleb!" She exclaims, slurring every single syllable. I look at her weird but stay silent. "I need to talk to you."

"Come in." I tell her and she nods. She tries to walk in, but trips and falls. I laugh and pick her up.

"I love it when you carry me like that. It makes me feel like a princess." Hanna says quietly. I smile and look down at her. Yup, she's drunk.

"That's because you are a princess." _My princess_, I add in my head. She blushes and smiles and I take a moment to notice just how beautiful her smile is. I lay her down on the couch, sitting next to her.

"What do you want to talk about, Han?"

"Woah!" She yells suddenly, staring at me with shock and fear.

Confused, I ask. "What's wrong, Han?"

"Where'd Caleb go?" She asks me, half yelling.

"Hanna, I'm right here." I laugh.

She violently shakes her head no and I have to bite my lip to stifle another laugh. "You're not Caleb. You're Johnny Depp." This time, I can't hold in my laugh.

"Johnny?" She whispers, tears forming in her eyes and something tells me to play along with the whole Johnny Depp thing.

"Yes, Hanna?" I ask, seriously concerned. I hate when she cries. "What's wrong?"

"Johnny, I need advice. I'm having a really hard time. I broke up with Caleb." She tells me as if I don't already know, but I nod in understanding. _Play along, _I tell myself. I want to know how she really feels. Maybe in her drunken state, she'll tell me. And I'll be one step closer to being with her. But only if that's what she wants. "Well, Han, how do you feel? Do you want to be with him? Do you love him?" I ask, referring to myself.

I'm scared for the answer, but I don't have to wait long.

"If you tell him this, I will kill you. But, words are not enough to explain how much I love him. He's my everything. When he left today, I felt my whole world crumble beneath me. I just... I don't know if he feels the same way. I think he was using me. And I don't know if I should trust him. But the problem is, no matter how much I try, I can't hate him. No matter how much he hurts me, if I look into those eyes, those beautiful eyes, all my pain and anger is gone. I don't want anything else but him. And I hate that he has that power over me, but he just does. And now if I am planning on not getting back together with him, I have to avoid him completely. Because if I only look at him..." Hanna trails off. This whole time, with every word Hanna said, every letter she pronounced, I felt a piece of my shattered heart being sewn back together. My heart feels whole once again. And I am extremely glad that she feels the same way towards me as I feel about her. Drunken words are sober thoughts, right?

"Hanna." I say slowly and quietly, choosing my words carefully.

"Yes, Johnny?" She asks.

"I assure you. He loves you just as much as you love him. Maybe even more. He made a mistake. Everyone's entitled to making mistakes, right?" I ask and Hanna nods. "So you'll talk it out with him?" I ask and she nods again. Perfect.

"Okay. Wait here. I'll get him." I say as if talking to a child. I walk into my room and take off my shirt, putting a different one on. _Maybe that will work?_I ask myself.

I come out wearing a different shirt and as soon as Hanna spots me, she yells out, still slurring. "Caleb! You're back!" I smile.

"I sure am." I say, approaching the couch Hanna's laying down on and sitting next to her.

"I really do love you. Do you know that?" She doesn't reply.

"Caleb?" She says after a moment, and I notice she's avoiding looking in my eyes. I smile to myself remembering what she told me. Or rather, what she told Johnny.

"Yes, Han?" I ask.

"You really hurt me." She says quietly and I blink back tears. I know that. And I feel terribly guilty for it. But I love her. I really do.

"Hanna. Do you hate me for what I did?" Hanna doesn't reply. I know she doesn't hate me, I mean, she just told me she loved me. But I want her to admit it to me, and not... me in the form of Johnny Depp. She just sits there. "Hanna." I say, softly. "Look me in the eyes and tell me you have no feelings for me. And I'll leave you alone." I know she can't do that.

She avoids my gaze. I can tell she's forcing herself to look my way. Even in her drunk state, she's obviously thinking clearly right now. I can tell. After a few minutes, she finally brings herself to look me in the eyes and I'd be lying if I said I didn't get lost in her eyes just as much as she got lost in mine. We sit there for what could have been hours.

"I love you." She says to me, even though just barely an hour ago she was kicking me out. I smile at her words. I never thought I'd love alcohol this much, especially when I'm not even the one drinking it. But that's not the point.

Hanna loves me. And she admitted it to me. "I love you too, Han. More than you can ever imagine."

When our eyes break away, I can see she looks guilty. _Is it because she admitted she loved me?_ I ask myself.

"Han, you did a good thing. You're being honest with yourself." I assure her. But she's not convinced.

"It's not that." She whispers, a single tear rolling down her cheek.

"What is it, Han?" I ask worriedly.

"I... I'm cheating on you." She blurts out. I stop, frozen. But before I let my thoughts and anger carry me away, I remember a rather important detail in our situation. She's drunk.

"With who, Hanna?" I ask her.

"J-Johnny Depp." She says quietly and I laugh.

"You can cheat on me with Johnny Depp as much as you want. But only Johnny Depp." I tell her and she smiles. _Oh how I love that smile. _

I wonder what will happen tomorrow. I wonder if she'll even remember half of this. But I feel better knowing she loves me. Love conquers all, right?

"C'mon, Han. Bedtime." I say with a laugh as I pick her up.

I smile as I hear her saying the words "you make me feel like a princess" into my chest. I put her down on the bed and walk over to my closet, pulling out a t-shirt and throwing it to her. I exit the room while she changes.

It's not that I don't want to stay in the room, but she's drunk. And that would be taking advantage of her.

After a few minutes, I hear a scream. "Caleb!"

I rush to the bedroom and open the door, only to burst out laughing. On the bed sits Hanna, completely tangled up in my shirt. I don't even know how she managed to get that way.

"It's not funny!" She says, annoyed.

I walk over and help her put on the shirt on properly. Once she's done, I kiss her forehead, turn the lights off and start to head out of the room.

If Hanna wakes up and doesn't remember what happened today, she wouldn't want to wake up next to me.

But before I'm out the door, Hanna stops me. "Caleb?" she asks.

"Yes, Princess?" I ask her.

"Will you lay here with me?" She asks. I hate saying no to her.

"I'm sorry, Han. Another night. When you're not drunk." I say to her.

"Where did you get the idea I was drunk? I am most definitely not drunk." She says defensively. I laugh.

"Good night Han." I say before walking out the door. I walk to the couch and lay down, smiling to myself about the events of the night.

I'm just thinking about how lucky I am when I hear a scream. Next thing I know, Hanna's sitting in my lap, shaking and crying. I put my arms around her protectively even though I have no idea what's going on.

"Shhh baby, it's okay." I comfort. "Shhh." She's full out sobbing into my shirt. I hug her and run my hands up and down her back.

"Do you want to tell me what happened?" I ask softly. Hanna nods.

"I-I had a nightmare. It's one that happens often. It's about how... how everyone I love betrays me. And Em and Aria and Spencer were in it and they told me they didn't care about me and then I wanted to go to you but you told me you never loved me and never will." She pauses for a moment. "I can't stand it when you say you don't love me. Even if it's not _really _you." Hanna blurts out.

"Shhh, Hanna. It's okay. I'm right here. And I love you more than life itself. Okay?" She nods.

"Caleb?" She asks after a while.

"Yes?"

"Will you stay with me forever?"

"Forever."

"And never leave me?"

"Never."

"Promise?"

"Promise."

"Pinky promise?" She asks and I laugh.

"Pinky promise." I replied, intertwining our pinkies. And I knew I wasn't lying. I'd stay with Hanna forever. That is, after I won her back.

"Will you please lay with me tonight?" She begs, giving me those puppy-dog eyes she knows I can't resist.

I sigh. "Alright. Just for my princess."

"Thank you, Prince Charming." She says with a smile. She kisses my cheek and I pick her up in my arms. I carry her to bed and get in with her. She lays her head on my chest and I put my arm around her.

"You're safe now." I whisper before we both fell asleep, my last thought wondering what will happen tomorrow. It sucks that people can't stay drunk forever.

•••

So I hope you guys liked the first real chapter.


	3. Chapter 3: Hangover

**Hanna's POV:**

My eyes flutter open and the light seeping in from Caleb's window is almost blinding. Caleb. At first I forget about everything and just smile and snuggle closer to him. But then I try to remember the events of last night. Jenna. The fight at my house. Caleb leaving. (Well, I kicked him out. I know he would never leave willingly.) Getting wine. And then I wake up here. _What the hell happened last night? What if Caleb took advantage of me while I was drunk? No, Caleb would never do that. He loves me. Wait, no. He doesn't. Ugh. I'm so to top it all off, I have a wicked hangover._

So I decide to wake Caleb up with a slap. If he took adventage of me, he very well deserves it. And even if he didn't, he still used me. "What the hell happened last night?" I yell as his eyes flutter open.

"What?" He asks with that sexy voice boys get when they wake up. _No. I can't afford to think like that. _

"You heard me." I say harshly.

Caleb seems to be confused as to what I'm asking him, and, though I'd never admit it, I find his confusion adorable. But soon enough, when he gains awareness of his surroundings, he remembers.

"Oh. Right." He says, but just as he opens his mouth to speak again, I cut him off.

"Did we- you know- do anything?" I ask, scared for the answer.

"What? No! Hanna I would never take advantage of you like that!" He says defensively. I feel extremely relieved, I mean, I doubt Caleb would lie about that. "I do love you, Hanna." He adds.

I just ignore his last comment. "What happened last night?" I demand, standing up but then sitting back down due to the throbbing of my head, which I hadn't even noticed until this point. I guess the throbbing of my heart hurts more.

"What do you remember?" He asks.

"We had a fight. You left. A big bottle of wine." I say.

"Yeah, um when I left, I came to my apartment and I was just basically crying and then you came and..." Caleb laughs slightly. What's so funny? "And-"

"Is something funny?" I ask, cutting him off.

"No, Han, I'm sorry. You were funny last night. You thought I was Johnny Depp and asked me for advice on your 'boyfriend troubles' and then you told me you loved me and I put you to bed and went to sleep on the couch and-" I cut him off.

"Caleb, if you're gonna lie, make it decent. You woke up in the bedroom." I state, rolling my eyes.

"You didn't let me finish. You were asking me to stay with you but I didn't want to because it might lead to something you'd regret in the morning and I didn't want to take advantage of you so I went to the couch and a few minutes later you came crying and sobbing and begging me to stay with you because you had this nightmare." I feel my face drop; Caleb knows about my nightmare. That means he was probably in it.

The 'nightmare' that Caleb is reffering to happens quite often, but I'm always able to stop myself from telling anyone. I guess in my drunken state I slipped up. The nightmare is a frightening expirience that I wish I could forget. It starts with Emily, Aria and Spencer spreading rumors about me in school, and somewhere in the middle of the dream all of the people in school except for those three turn into trees and it's suddenly pitch dark. All of them have knives, and I'm in the middle of a forest, defenseless. I call for Caleb and to my relief, he emerges from the darkness. What I didn't know was that he was carrying the big knife; the words. With just those four simple words, he cut into my heart deeper than any weapon ever could. _I never loved you. _

But if I explained the dream... I probably said he was in it. And if I said that he was in a dream about everyone I loved... _So much for pretending I don't love him. _I think to myself, and Caleb continues.

"And you begged me to stay with you and I just- I didn't want you to have nightmares so I carried you to bed and got in with you. But Hanna, nothing happened. We were laying just like we woke up all night. I promise."

I feel a sigh of relief. _I don't know why, but I believe Caleb. Nothing happened last night. _

We sit in an awkward silence for a few moments.

"Do you, uh, want some coffee?" Caleb asks. I don't know if I should accept this offer, he's basically asking to talk things over.

"Sure. Um, I just need to go to the bathroom okay?" I say softly, softer than I should have if I was going to pull off this "I never loved you, either" stunt. Caleb nods and heads to the kitchen, leaving me to ponder what will happen during this conversation. I walk to the bathroom and lock the door.

Taking a seat on the floor next to the toilet, I start to think.

_Maybe if I was prettier, Caleb would never have done those things with Jenna. Maybe if I was smarter, he would've fallen in love with me right away, and never have even heard Jenna out. Maybe if I was skinnier..._

Next thing I know, there's a toothbrush down my throat and I'm throwing up in the toilet. Caleb must have heard me because I hear running, followed by his voice.

"Hanna, what's going on in there? Are you..." I think I hear fear and concern in his voice, but I push it aside. "Hanna open this door."

_Why should I? _"No." I say simply. I move my toothbrush towards my mouth once again, but Caleb's voice cuts me off and I pause.

"Hanna open this door right now or I will have to break it down." Caleb says.

"You wouldn't do that. Not for me." I say simply. _He never loved me._ Those words keep ringing in my head over and over again, even though he is doing everything to deny them.

I hear a simple "watch me" and before I know it, I hear a loud crash and the door completely breaks down, followed by Caleb coming running in.

He hurries towards me, grabs the toothbrush out of my hand and places it down. He doesn't say a word, just engulfs me in a huge hug.

"You did that... for me." I whisper quietly, staring at what is now left of the door, all the while avoiding eye contact with Caleb.

"And I'd do it again." He says softly in my ear. _He really did that. For me. _I think, _Just because he loves me. Just because he cares. _

_But what if he doesn't? What if he's just slightly gluing my heart back together so he can smash it all over again? What if Jenna is paying him to play with my heart?_

"Caleb... Can I just be honest with you?" I ask quietly.

"Always." He says softly into my ear, his voice sendings shivers down my spine.

"Is... is Jenna paying you to do this? Because I honestly don't know if you're just playing with me, trying to break me." I say barely louder than a whisper. Never have I allowed myself to be this vulnerable in front of anyone ever before, but all my borders seem to melt away around Caleb. "And if you are, trying to break me, that is, it's working."

I finally muster up the courage to look into his eyes. They're filled with shame. And sorrow. And pain. But most of all, love. And looking into those eyes was a complete mistake, because I feel as if I just fell in love with him all over again.

Those beautiful chocolate brown eyes... They make me forget about Jenna. Forget he was using me. All I know is that I love Caleb. And Caleb loves me. He stares right back into my eyes. He seems to be as lost in my eyes as I am in his. I lean in and place a soft kiss on his lips, which brings me to complete bliss for just a moment, before I snap out of whatever trance this boy put me in.

"Because even when I try to hate you, I can't. Because I am literally, utterly, head over heals in love with you and there is nothing I can do about it no matter how hard I try." I say. I didn't expect to say that. The words just kind of poured out of my heart, and I knew they were true. I paused for a second before continuing. "But if this, us, isn't real to you, please just tell me. Please, just stop torturing me and if this isn't real, I'll just figure out a way to live with it." I pause. "Or not live with it." I say the last part quietly, not expecting Caleb to hear. But he did, and his eyes have never been wider.

"No, Hanna please. Don't even think like that." He says with concern. "Nothing has ever been more real to me. Ever. You're the only person I've ever cared about. I promise you, I would never hurt you. And I know that I made a mistake but if you let me, I know I can make it up to you." He pauses. "Because I love you." We both pause, lost in each other's eyes. "And I'd give anything to hear you say you loved me, too." He adds, searching my eyes for some sort of hope. But there's no room for hope in my eyes, because my eyes are filled with love. Love that I know, no matter what, will always belong only to him. I am his forever and always.

"Caleb." I whisper softly, still looking him in the eyes. But then I break our eye contact and move my lips towards his ear, so close that I'm sure he can feel my breath on his ear. "I love you, too." I say softly and slowly as if the world depends on it. And for me, the world does depend on it.

•••

Hey guys so, first of all I'd like to start by saying that YOU GUYS ARE FREAKIN AMAZING. 9 Reviews after 2 chapters? You guys are perff 3

I actually wasn't going to post this till Sunday, but you guys are amazing, so enjoy:)

So now I want to reply to one of the reviews I got. Let me just point out that this review was deleted or removed (and I have no idea why) but I still got the email so I'll reply to it now-

To the guest who posted a hate review, you know who you are: First of all, I understand that Hanna might have gotten alcohol poisoning if she had drank it that fast, but then again, a "big" bottle of wine for a sixteen year old girl probably isn't a that big. My point is sure, it's possible, but it's not necessary. Next, the drunk driving bit. Sure, drunk driving accidents do happen, and they're not rare, I'm not denying that. But not every drunk driver gets in an accident. It is totally possible that she made it okay, and although by no means do I encourage drunk driving, people do it. Shit happens. Not everyone dies or gets in an accident. Thirdly, the Caleb taking advantage of Hanna bit. What? No, he didn't. He did nothing more than kiss her forehead. Like, is that called taking advantage of her? No, it's not. It's called tucking her into bed. Also, I made it perfectly clear that Caleb knew he wasn't off the hook. He was wondering if she'd even remember any of what happened the next day. Caleb would not have, like you said, driven her home if she was this drunk because he wouldn't have left her alone drunk. And it's perfectly possible for Hanna to get that drunk. It's not like she hasn't gotten drunk before, on the show and in many fanfictions. Lastly, I'd like to say, WELCOME TO FANFICTION. Characters will be OOC. Things will be different from the show/book/whatever fandom you're reading. That's not a reason for hate reviews such as "it really wasn't that great" or "you clearly don't remember either one of their personalities".

I love constructive criticism, but when it's constructive, and makes sense. Not when it's just hate :)


	4. Chapter 4: Lying

**Caleb's POV:**

Hanna taking me back literally made me feel like I was the happiest man alive. Yeah, yeah, go ahead. Make fun of me for being cheesy. But if you knew Hanna, you'd understand. This girl is perfect.

Were still sitting here, in the bathroom with a broken down door, just enjoying each others company.

It's going to be very hard to use the bathroom for the next few days, but it's definitely worth it. Hanna is worth everything and anything.

"C'mon, let's go have coffee, princess." I say with a smile. I can't help but smile_. Hanna loves me. Maybe even as much as I love her._ I watch as her cheeks turn a pinkish red, and smile wider. I love that I can make her blush.

I pick her up bridal style and carry her to the kitchen. She buries her face in my shirt and my smile expands once again.

I set her down on the kitchen chair and walk to my fridge, taking out all the ingridient needed to make pancakes. I always have everything for pancakes ready in my fridge since that's Hanna's favourite breakfast, and practically the only food I can force into her.

I start making pancakes, peacefully humming a melody and smiling like a fool, when Hanna's angelic voice breaks me out of my thoughts. "I thought we were having coffee?" She teases.

"Yeah, but I know how much you love pancakes." I say with a smile. I really hope it won't be difficult to get her to eat today, but I'll do it no matter how difficult it is. Hanna needs to eat, so I'm keeping her healthy. It's difficult with her eating disorder, but I manage.

"Caleb, you know I don't eat breakfast." She whines. Here it goes...

"Hanna, when you're at my apartment, you are eating. I am keeping you healthy." I say honestly. She gives me a look that can easily be translated to 'I don't need to be healthy, I need to be skinny'.

"Ca-leb!" She drags out my name in a whining manner.

"Han, please. For me." I beg. She looks down and seems to ponder the idea. Then, she gets an I-have-an-idea look on her face and looks up.

"Okay. But only for you." She winks. I have no idea what she's thinking but Hanna Marin does not give in this easily. Nonetheless, I play along.

"Great." I say as I finish making pancakes and put them out on two plates. We sit down and I am about to dig in, when I look at Hanna's plate; full.

"Han." I say, gesturing to the plate. She gives me a look but takes a bite anyways. A _tiny _bite. And then pushes her plate away.

"I'm full." She announces.

"Hanna." I warn. She seriously needs to eat. I can't have her go back to that time again. She's skinny and she's beautiful. And she needs to understand that.

"Yes?" She asks ever so innocently. It takes all that's in me not to just kiss her right then and there, because then I'll forget about breakfast and she certainly won't remind me. I wonder briefly what it would take to rid Hanna of this disorder for good, before quickly pushing the thought away. One obstacle at a time.

"You need to eat." I say and she shakes her head no. I pull her onto my lap and pick up her fork. "Then I'll have to feed you." She rolls her eyes but nonetheless opens her mouth when I bring the fork to her mouth again. _Mission complete. _

•••

After we finish breakfast, we just go sit on the couch and cuddle. Just cuddle. After a few minutes, I look down to see a smiling, sleeping Hanna. I smile and pick her up, carrying her to my bed. I put her down and almost instantly her arm goes out to reach for my hand, even though she's still asleep.

"Don't leave me," she whispers in her sleep and I smile slightly, although my heart throbs for the fact that I have, in the past, left Hanna. I mean, I didn't _leave _her, but I betrayed her. And that's even worse.

"I'll be back in a minute, Han." I whisper in her ear and she seems to understand, as her grip on my hand loosens to the point where I can wriggle out of it.

I walk to the kitchen and start typing a number into my phone.

"Hey, Toby?" I ask.

"Yeah?"

"We need to talk. It's about Hanna and Spencer." I say quietly, so as not to wake Hanna.

"Talk away."

•••

I don't like lying to Hanna, but this is worth it... _right?_

I mean, I almost lost her last time because I lied to her. But this is _completely _different.

I just hope she doesn't start to hate me before the time comes when I have to tell her. After a few minutes of talking to Toby Cavanaugh, my best friend and Hanna's best friend's (Spencer) boyfriend, I end the call shortly after saying,

"Don't tell Spencer and I won't tell Hanna. See you soon."

"See you, bro." he says and we both hang up.

I walk back to Hanna, to find her curled up in a ball, a peaceful slumber layed upon her. I briefly wonder if she can sense that I had come into the room, as a slight smile appeared on her face almost instantly.

I lay down beside her and she automatically lays her head down on my chest, causing me to smile. I take a moment to appreciate just how beautiful she is, no matter what she thinks or what she says. Hanna is beautiful. Whether she's wearing a thousand dollar dress, or my t-shirt, make up or no make up, Hanna is beautiful.

"Don't leave me again." She murmurs in her sleep and I smile even wider.

"Never in a million years." I say softly. Hanna cuddles deeper into my chest and my arm goes around her. We fall asleep momentarily, smiles on both of our faces. The only difference is, Hanna's is a peaceful smile. Mine is a guilty one.

•••

**Author's Note:**

What is Caleb hiding from Hanna?

I'm adding some Spoby mentions (and possibly slight actual Spoby) in the next couple chapters, but it's still going to be mainly Haleb. Hope that's alright with you guys.

So yes, I know, totally shitty chapter. It was kinda a filler. A bit of fluff, a bit about her disorder, and at the end kind of a filler with what Caleb is hiding. But, if it's any help, there is a LOT of drama in the next chapter. Like, a lot-a lot. So with that being said, please review!

& You guys are totally amazing! 19 reviews? You guys are perff

What do you think about Caleb coming back in season 5? I'm SO happy!

Love y'all


	5. Chapter 5: Cheater

**Hanna's POV:**

A smile creeps onto my face as soon as I recognize the feeling of the two strong arms wrapped around me. _Caleb._

I turn my attention upwards, to see him looking back down at me.

"Why do I always catch you staring at me?" I ask jokingly.

"Why are you always so beautiful?" He asks me and I feel heat rise up to my cheeks, indicating that I am blushing. His smile seems to only grow when he notices the color of my cheeks. "I love you, did I ever tell you that?"

"Not in the past hour, no." I laugh. "I love you, too."

I kiss him lightly, before reluctantly standing up.

"Where are you going?" Caleb asks.

"To the bathroom." I reply simply.

"That might be a problem." He chuckles, and I remember the door he broke down yesterday, causing me to laugh despite what happened.

"Yeah..." I begin. "Just... stay here and I'll let you know when I'm done."

Caleb nods and I walk away, making sure to close Caleb's door behind me. I'm in the bathroom when I realize I forgot my make-up bag, causing me to internally groan. I start heading back to Caleb's room when his voice sends me to a sudden halt.

"Yeah, Hanna's in the bathroom so I can talk, just make it quick." Make what quick? What is he hiding? Is he working for Jenna again? I pushed the thoughts away.

"Yes. Yes I know. How long are we going for?" Pause. Where is he going? What?

"Ugh, I wish we could leave forever." Caleb says. Leave? Forever?

"Okay, I know. I just, it would be so easy to just leave. And anyways we need a cover story to tell the girls for now." The _girls?_The girls? Girls with an 's'? As in plural? As in more than one girl? As in he's cheating on me? What the hell?

"Okay, yeah. Uh-uh. That works. I'll talk to you soon. Later." Why was I so fast to trust him? Why was I so stupid? I run to the bathroom, and sit in the bathtub, just letting go. I completely forget that Caleb is in the room next to me and that the door is broken down. I can't think straight, and I barely notice the tears that are now streaming down my face.

Caleb is cheating on me. Cheating. On me. God, I must be pretty stupid.

I don't even realize I have a toothbrush in my hand and I'm next to the toilet when something takes the toothbrush away and picks me up into their arms and puts me on their lap. I subconsciously cuddle closer but then remember, pushing him away.

"Hanna what are you doing?" He asks and I think I hear concern in his voice. He must be a great actor.

"Go talk to one of the other 'girls'." I say angrily.

"What? What other girls?" He asks, and I convince myself that his confusion is fake. But he _is_ a great actor, I'll give him that.

"I heard you. On the phone. Just go away, okay?" I yell. Caleb thinks for a moment before speaking again.

"Hanna, I was on the phone with Toby Cavanaugh, what the hell are you talking about?" I just shake my head. _He's lying._

"I was stupid to forgive you." I say between sobs, get up and walk away. It takes all the strength in me to walk, but I have to do this. I can't stay here. I can't.

I can hear footsteps behind me. "Hanna." Caleb calls out. I don't turn around. _Just keep walking, Hanna,_ I tell myself. But Caleb rushes over in front of me. "Hanna." He repeats. He's blocking the doorway, so I have no choice but to talk to him.

"What?" I yell.

"I have no idea what you heard, but how about you tell me so I can explain myself?" He asks. Tell him? _Tell_ him? He literally just broke me. Completely.

"Caleb. Move." I say firmly, but Caleb won't take no for an answer.

"You're not leaving here until you tell me what you're mad at me for." He says just as firmly.

"You do realize this is kidnapping, right?" I ask seriously. His face softens at my words.

"Hanna, I don't mean to make you feel threatened-" he starts.

"Good. Then let me go." I state simply.

"Hanna." He repeats. "I don't mean to make you feel threatened, _but_ whatever it is you think I did, I didn't do it."

"Really? Because I'm fairly sure you have some 'Lets break a bunch of girls hearts' club where you just cheat on a bunch of girls and then go away for meetings." I yell. "And plan to go away forever."

He looks confused, then his face turns to shock, then realization, then relief. "Oh, Han." He says.

"You have lost the right to use my nickname." I state firmly.

"You heard my phone call with Toby." He states simply, causing my eyes to widen.

"Toby's in your little club? Spencer's being cheated on, too?" I yell. "Okay, you know what, hurt me, shame on you. Hurt my best friend, you're dead fricken meat. That idiot is literally gonna pay." I'm madder at Toby than Caleb for one reason;

I could never hurt Caleb or be mad at him. But he doesn't have to know that. And this time, I ain't getting drunk.

Caleb chuckles nervously. He thinks this is funny?!

"Han, you've got this all completely wrong." Caleb says.

"Did I not just tell you not to use my nickname?" I ask, frustrated. "That's for people who love me."

"I'm one of those people." Caleb says, but I can see he's stopping himself from saying 'Han'. "Just listen to me, okay?"

I look into his eyes, prepared to slap him and yell at him and all of the above. But my reaction is completely different. As I look into those chocolate brown eyes, I'm lost. Completely lost. I look and see sorrow and vulnerability and fear. Fear that can only be described as the type of fear of losing a loved one.

I try my hardest to bring my hand to slap him, or yell at him, or even look away for that matter. But I can't. I'm lost. Completely and utterly lost.

"Please?" He asks after what could have been forever. I don't remember what I'm agreeing to, but I feel all anger disappear and my love for him take over. Still staring into his eyes, I nod, no matter how much I just struggled to do the opposite.

I wish I could hate him, but I can't. He's my one true love, even if he's just some cheater. He's my weakness. And so I find myself being escorted to the living room as I stare into those deep, chocolate brown eyes.

I can't control myself right now. All I want is him to tell me it was all a big misunderstanding.

I know I need to be mad at him. I'm trying to. But it's impossible.

Caleb sits on the couch and motions for me to sit next to him. I do, but I keep my distance. I finally bring myself to tear my eyes away from his.

"What is it exactly you heard?" He asks me.

"It doesn't matter. I want to hear it from you." I say simply.

"Well, this was supposed to be a surprise but it is _definitely_ not worth it. Toby and I were planning on surprising you and Spencer and taking you girls to Hawaii for a while as a vacation. It was supposed to be a surprise, but I figure that if it's gotten to the point you think I am cheating on you, you should probably know the truth. Oh, and by 'girls', I meant you and Spencer." He explains. Suddenly, everything clicks into place. How could I have been so stupid?

_Wait. Hanna, stop. Don't trust him this quickly._ Even though I'm trying my best to glare at him, I know he can see through it. But whatever. I have to stay mad until I have proof.

"Prove it." I say firmly, although there is some softness peaking through my voice. _Ugh, why do Caleb's eyes have to look so innocent and vulnerable?_

"How?" He asks. "I'll literally do anything." _Awww, that's__so__sweet! Hanna, stop it. It's not. It's lies._

"I don't know. Just prove it." I exclaim.

"Um... okay..." he says and thinks for a second before running off to his room.

_What the hell?_

_Ummm okay then..._

"Umm... hello?" I yell out to Caleb. _Did he like, forget I'm here?_ In an instant, Caleb is back. And he's carrying his phone. He sits next to me, but I move away. He seems extremely hurt, but just mutters a quiet "sorry". It takes all I have in me not to burst out crying, engulf him in a hug and tell him it was okay.

He does something on his phone and hands it to me. "This is my call log. I called Toby about this twice. Last night and this morning." I look at the phone. Yup, one call last night at 10:34 and one this morning at 9:23. Both to Toby's number.

Does this prove it? No. This could just be a 'cover story'.

"This proves you were talking to Toby. Not what you were talking to Toby about." I state. I'm starting to think like Spencer.

"Err... okay..." He says "I guess that makes sense." I nod and he thinks for a moment. "Okay. I know how to prove it." I look up at him, waiting. "I'm going to call Toby and put it on speaker and you can ask him." I ponder this for a minute. No, if Toby really is helping Caleb with this 'cheating' thing, when he knows it's me, he'll lie.

"No. If he knows it's me, he'll lie. You talk to him and I'll listen. Ask him about the plane tickets or whatever. And make sure he doesn't know I'm listening." I say.

"Okay." Caleb says and starts dialling Toby. He puts it on speaker and we listen to it ring.

"Hey Caleb." Toby picks up.

"Hey. Hanna just went to the bathroom and I was wondering if you got the plane tickets to Hawaii yet." Caleb asks, his eyes not leaving mine for a moment.

"Not yet, I'm still looking for them. Just make sure they don't find out yet. We can take them out to dinner and put the tickets under their fork or something." Toby says_. Wait... does this mean Caleb's telling the truth? _

"Sure, Tobes." Caleb says, looking at me hopefully. "Just don't buy the tickets yet. Let me know if you find a good price."

"Okay. I have to go. Spencer's coming. Bye." Toby says through the phone.

"Bye." Caleb says and hangs up. I instantly look to the floor. I can feel Caleb's eyes staring at me. He's basically silently begging for forgiveness even though he didn't do anything wrong. In fact, he wanted to take me on vacation to Hawaii. And I assumed. _Why do I always assume?_

I'm too ashamed of myself to look up. He's doing everything. He's the sweetest person in the world. I _so_ don't deserve him.

"Han?" He asks me softly. I'm too ashamed to look up, let alone answer him. I'm silently crying, praying for him not to notice. "Oh... uh... right. I'm sorry. I meant Hanna."

Okay if I was mad at myself before, I _hate_ myself now. I start full out sobbing now, and I feel Caleb's arms wrap around me.

"Hey. Hey it's okay." He whispers into my ear. "I'm sorry." His constant apologies just make me cry harder. I'm a terrible person, yet _Caleb's_ apologizing.

When I finally calm down enough to speak, I take a deep breath and start what is probably going to be a long speech.

"No." I say. "I'm sorry."

But I'm too scared to look up. What if he hates me? What if I screwed this up for real? Caleb was the only good thing I ever had. If I lose him...

I guess I'll never know until we talk.

Slowly, I look up, terrified to see the hatred towards me that I already know will be in his eyes.

•••

Okay, I totally suck at updating. I'm sorry. But this chapter was super long, like 2000 words long, so I hope that makes up for it!

Thanks SO much for the reviews, and see you all soon! Xx

I love you guys! Xx


End file.
